Neko Neko Ruff Ruff
by InSaNtySilverSoulLeafKyla88
Summary: Four little pets have been kicked out of their homes because they were "different." The Axis, The Allies, Romano and surprisingly Russia find these little pets and get the shock of a life. Rated T for nudity and Romano.


Story 1 Tara Dog

Me: This is just four one-shots of the four OCs I have in Hetalia. All other stories, taking a bit. It's Christmas break, so you might get chappies faster.

Tara: Enjoy~

(Tara P.O.V.)

I'm… so hungry… I have never eaten anything for days. Ever since they kicked me out…

I don't want to be my true form; I'm too scared to do that. I ached so much, I have cuts all over my body, and my red fur was matted. I'm supposed to be a German Sheppard, a puppy to be exact, but oddly my fur was red and my eyes were hazel.

My name… I don't have one. I want a name so badly, but I want food more. I'm sick of eating garbage, I want an owner too comfort me, to care for me… to feed me ramen.

RAMEN! I LOVE RAMEN!

Say what you want, but ramen is awesome! I'm off topic, but I'm starting to get REALLY hungry.

My ears perk up, what's that sound? I turn on the first corner, I couldn't move. Three GIANT dogs were digging though a trash can, I slowly back away. But luck just wasn't on my side today. My paw bumps into a bottle and makes a tiny clink.

It was hard to hear, but say that to those dogs. They growl and snarl at me, I sprit down the alleyway, the dogs snapping at my tail.

I run and run and run, a dead-end greets me. Oh dear, I'm going to die or… worse.

My tail snaps in two, I yelp in pain. It hurt so much I thought I would cry, but… dogs don't cry… do they?

I feel teeth gnawing through my flesh and paws trampling me.

This is it… this is the end…

"Hey! What the bloody hell?!" the dogs stop what they were doing to me and run away, "That's right! You better run you bloody bastards!"

Footsteps come close to me, I open my eyes just a sliver. I was greeted by darkness and pain, "You poor thing…" was the last thing I heard.

* * *

"I can't believe you found a puppy! He's so cool!"

"Why would you take a stray in, aru? It might have fleas or something!"

"It really is cute, da?"

"Aw mon ami, did you get this puppy for me~"

"Why would I give you a puppy, bloody wanker."

So many voices, I don't know which belonged to who. But they all had different accents. Slowly, but surely and painfully, I open my eyes.

I sniff the air a little, the smell of vodka, burnt food, hamburgers, sushi, and roses hit my nose like a bullet. The smells were very strong for my sensitive nose.

"Oh look! The puppy is walking up!" I stare into the eyes of five men, they all had weird characteristics.

A man with glasses and a cowlick came over to me and picked me up, "Awwwwwwww," he cooed, "You're so cool!"

He sounded like an obnoxious teen, but he looked like a full grown adult, "I'm going to call you-"

A large bang is heard, I restrain my ears in pain, my ears are also very sensitive, "You don't get to name him, aru!" a man with a VERY large frying pan sneered.

He had a ponytail flung over his shoulder, he had an evil glare on, "I get to name him aru! I'm the eldest!"

A man with platinum blond hair smiled, "It doesn't matter about age, it matters about power. Maybe it will become one with Russia, da?"

A man with a scruff of a go-tee and long, blond hair smiled creepily, "Maybe I'll name him, oui?"

I jump out of the blond man's arms and hid under the coffee table, "Oh look what you did you wankers! You scared her!"

A man with emerald eyes, yellow-blond hair, and fuzzy eyebrows looks under the table and drags me out. I whimper in fear, he shushes me, "It's alright, luv. No one's going to hurt you."

If I was human right now, I would be blushing REALLY hard. Hold on a minute… the four men called me a "he"… and he called me a "she"?

… THOSE BIG MEANY'S!

The man holding me keeps cooing me, aw he's so nice to animals. But… I might turn human any day now… they might kick me out…

"So," the man with glasses starts, "Can we name him 'Hero'?"

The man holding glares at the other, "You know this pup is a girl, right? Or are you all too stupid to notice?"

"HEY!" they all yell. I squirm, but the man holds me tighter, "Well, by the looks of it, you all really don't pay attention, do you?"

They all glare at him, "Yo, England?" the man with the glasses asks, "Why do you hate us so much?"

England? That must be his name. The man (England?) sighs, "It's clearly obvious it's a girl. Just lift her leg."

Wait? WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOO! Don't let THAT happen!

"Then if it's a girl," the long blond said, "how about we name her 'Rose'?"

Rose? Nice name, it fits me. "No!" the glasses yells, "How about 'Sword'?"

Sword? O… Kay? "No." the platinum says calmly, "Let's name her 'Riding'. Short for 'Red Riding Hood.'"

Riding? What? "No way, aru." The pony tail sneers, "I want her called 'Claire.'"

Claire? Why that? England glares at them, "No you idiots. We need to name her something she likes. But, if I chose, I would say…" he stops to think, "… Tara."

Tara? … I love it! "Why don't we combine the names?" the glasses said. England rolls his eyes, "Fine."

They all stay quite… I don't like this. Light bulbs appear on their heads.

"How about 'Sword Tara Riding Roseclaire?' the glasses say in excitement. Huh? That sounds stupid!

I growl in reply, England laughs, "Looks like she doesn't like that idea."

"Maybe 'Rose Claire Riding Tarasword'?" the long blond says. Eh? What was that? I snarl this time.

"How about 'Riding Rose Tara Clairesword?'" the platinum says happily. OK, these names don't make sense at all. I sneeze.

They all stop to think again, "I know!" the pony tail yells in excitement, "' Tara Rose Claire Ryvingsward'!"

Oh? … I don't know… Oh alright. I bark happily, England smiles, "I think she really likes that name."

If I was human, I would smile at them. The guy with glasses scratches behind my ear, "Welcome to your new home little buddy!"

* * *

I've lived here for quite some time now. I have to say, these guys are really odd. I knew who was who now. The one with glasses is America, pony tail China, platinum Russia, and long blond France.

They were all really nice to me, even though they fight over me or just argue randomly. But… I liked England better.

America was too loud, he always hurted my ears. China is very bossy. Russia is VERY scary. And France… I rather not talk about that.

One sunny morning, everyone left to go to battle. I was really worried about them, mostly Iggy… Sigh… I wish they all knew I was human…

But at least I get to be human again when they leave. Yay! Problem is, I will have a HUGE back ache.

When they left, I turned human automatically. I stretch and twist my body, it aches sooooo much.

I go over to the mirror and look at myself. I have no clothes on, which was bad. My hair was red and my eyes were hazel. Freckles flaked my face, and when I tried looking far away, it was all bleary.

Oh dear, I need glasses. But what was really bad was that my ears were dog ears and I had a red tail wagging behind me.

I sigh, I need to find some clothes. But I highly doubt that this place has any girl clothes. Oh well, I need to hide my ears and tail mostly.

My ears perk up, I hear a door creak. OH NO!

I panic, I franticly search for something. I mentally slap myself, STUPID! I could just turn into a puppy again!

I run into a closet and try to work my magic.

. . . . . . . . . . . Eh?

NOTHING HAPPENED!

I curl up in a ball, this is it… I'm done for, "Tara! Here girl!"

My ears twitch, Iggy. I wanted to run up to him and snuggle into him. But I can't…

I start whimpering, I never been so scared in my life, "Huh?" the door swings open. I tried squirming in the coats, which failed.

A pair of emerald eyes stares at me. My tail tries to cover as much as it can. England just stands there, eyes wide and jaw slightly adjured.

I tried to search for my voice, but nothing, "W-who are you?!"

I wanted to go deeper in the closet, "… I… I-Iggy…"

He glares at me, "What are you doing here? Trying to robe us, bloody bastard!"

I flinch, "N… No…"

His glare hardens, "Liar, what do you want? Wait a minute… Tara! What did you do to her?!"

Tears start filling my eyes, "I… I'm sorry but… I'm Tara…"

He grabs my hair and pulls me up to him, "Stop playing girl!"

My ears flatten against my head, tears start pouring, "I-it's the truth!"

He throws me to the ground, "Tell the truth or you will face the consequences!"

My hands cover my face and sob, "P-please! I-I d-don't lie… I-I'm telling the truth! If you don't believe… I understand…"

Readying myself for the pain, but instead, I feel my ears being scratched. I peek through my hands, England was petting me!

My tail starts wagging rapidly, if I was a neko, I would be purring like crazy, "Are… you really Tara?"

I slowly nod, "Y-yes Iggy…"

His eyes soften and he smiles, "I'm sorry."

My cheeks feel very warm, "I-it's alright… I'm used to it…"

England arches an eyebrow, "What?"

I avert his gaze, "Forget what I said."

I feel like I'm floating in air. Oh, wait… England just picked me up. England's cheeks turn red; he just noticed I didn't have any clothes.

"Uh… we better get you something proper to wear."

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror, a blue yukata covered my body and a cloak shielded my shoulders. Perfect, I'm wearing China and France's clothes.

My ears twitch once or twice, "Tara," I look over my shoulder, "Hum?"

England's face turns a little red, "I don't want to be mean or rude but… what are you?"

I frown, I knew he was going to bring that up. I sigh and set myself on the bed, "England, please sit down…"

England plops right next to me, I take a deep breath, "England… I'm called a Furry."

He just started at me, "A Furry is a human with animal ears and tail. They can also turn into the animal if they wanted to. I'm a German Sheppard so, I turn into a dog if I want to. But if we stay as that animal for too long, they can't turn into that animal for about… um… I don't remember how long but… at least you didn't leave me in the street…"

England has a shocked look, "What do you mean by that?"

I stare down to my hands, "Well… my father never cared for me… he neglected me and abused me. He always said I was a monster. A demon. He said it was my fault that my mommy died. He always said I cursed our family for eternity." Tears sting my eyes, "He always hated me…"

An arm snaked around my shoulders; I snap my head and blush. England holds me closer, I continue, "When I was born, my mommy thought I was a gift from Heaven. My father thought I was a gift from Hell. He never wanted a child, but he wanted my mommy happy. Mommy always gave me attention. She didn't care if I was a Furry. One day… nearing Christmas… mommy went to go get presents for me and father.

"It was raining and a storm was just starting. Mommy… crashed into a large truck… the damage was severe… unsurvivable. When father heard theses news… he did terrible things to me." Tears start flowing down, "He wanted me dead. He wanted me gone."

I throw myself into England and cried in his shoulder, "You… You acted just like him…"

England's eyes widen, "I'm… So sorry, Tara… I didn't know…"

I buried myself in his chest, "M-mommy… where are you…"

England holds me tighter, he pets my head. He kisses my forehead, "I have an idea," he smiles sweetly, "how about we get this blasted thing."

My eyes grow wide, "You can do that?"

He kisses my cheek, "Of course I can."

* * *

I never found this place before, I was too scared to come down here. Now I know why my dog senses screamed "Stay away!" this was just so creepy. It was so dark, so… ugh.

England placed me into a middle of a circle with a star on it, "Now, whatever you do, don't open your eyes or move."

I slowly nod, I squeeze my eyes shut, "Tara," I open my eyes a sliver, "Relax, it won't hurt."

I relax my eyelids. England starts says some words that really start to frighten me, "Flare up and burn intensely. And turn it into crisp from corner to corner."

Is he helping me? Or summoning the Devil? A sharp pain stabs me; it starts in my finger tips to my toes to my head. It felt like fire spreading all over my body. It hurts so much. The pain. Worse than those stray dogs attacking me.

I tried everything not to do anything. But it was too much. I scream in pain, it was so loud, my own ears couldn't even take it.

"TARA!"

I just keep screaming, the pain. Make it stop… Make it stop… MAKE IT STOP!

I snap my eyes open, lights are all around me. Like white fire. It doesn't seem to touch me… yet. It jabbed me right though the chest like a long-sword.

"GAH!" I gasp, is this the end?

I hear England screaming my name in a muffle. Well, mommy, time to meet you in Heaven.

The pain goes away, my world goes white…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…ra…"

.

.

.

.

"Tar…"

.

.

.

?

That… voice…

.

.

.

. . . . . . . England?

In the whiteness, a figure approaches me. Wait, two more. Three? They don't look familiar…

They were different from each other. On the left, a little girl with curly black-brown hair, chocolate eyes, a penguin hat, a blue t-shirt, faded skinny jeans, and lab ears n tail.

The black ears shine a little, her tail wagging like nuts, and she smiles at me.

On the right, a teen-looking girl with long chocolate-walnut brown hair, mysterious blue eyes, messy bangs, a red zip-up sweater, black bell-bottom jeans, and cat ears n tail.

The reddish-brown ears twitch once or twice, her tail waving back-and-forth, and she smirks at me.

But in the middle, the young adult girl was very scary. She wore a milky, white mask with two tiny circles for eyes and a scribbled evil smile. Her clothes were normal, a black sleeveless hoodie, and tan convers. Her hair was abbess black, tied in a low pony tail.

She had black cat ears and tail. Her tail just laid limp.

They raise their arms and pile them in the middle. They stare at me, "O-oh!"

I raise a hand placed it on top of theirs. A flash appears, I shield my eyes with my free arm.

"Tara! Please wake UP!"

My eyes snap open, I start gasping for air, "I… Iggy?"

Arms wrap around me, "Tara! I'm so glad you're alive!"

I was about to say something, but lips connect to mine. My eyes grow wider and wider.

England separates from me and blushes really hard, "I-I apologize, Tara… I don't know want got in t-"

I plant my lips on his, he stiffens, but relaxes. He wraps his arms around my waist.

We part, panting. I feel my cheeks growing really warm again, "… Iggy?" he has a sad look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Tara…" he holds me in his arms, "I'm sorry, the spell didn't work. You're still a Furry…"

I give him a peck on the lips and smile, "I really don't care." I nuzzle my face in England's chest, "As long as I have my Iggy."

He smiles and holds me closer to him.

My ears perk up, snicker and giggling?

I glace at the top of the stairs, America and France.

England looks over his shoulder, he stiffens again.

America grins, "Hey, Britain, how's your kissing fest?"

"I never knew you were feisty." France snickers.

England jumps to his feet and starts charging at the duo. The two run for their lives, "GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY WANKERS!"

I giggle as I watch England chase after them. Well, I wonder if I will ever meet those girls, are they dead? Are they on other parts of the world? Do they even exist?

… Who knows?

Me: DONE! Tara's story took FOREVA to type. And Tara, if you are reading this, PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! Or you will never read the other three! HA!


End file.
